


Heat me up.

by captaincupcakekey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Bottom riding top, Bunker Sex, Heat Sex, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Omega Sam, Possible Mpreg, Set sometime after season 11, Smut, mentions mpreg, no season 11 spoilers really, possible slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincupcakekey/pseuds/captaincupcakekey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hates being in heat, hates it more when Dean is holding back on him.  Sam decides to ride his brother to completion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat me up.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no beta, so any and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

Sam wasn't complaining, not really. He just really didn't want to go into heat. It was several days of marathon fucking that could be used in a much more conductive way. In their life, that meant saving the world or hunting down some evil son of a bitch. Again Sam wasn't complaining, really he wasn't. 

“Dean my heat is still a day away, there is time to stop it. I just need you to get the suppressants.” What kind of fucked up world was it that an unmated Omega could get their own suppressants, they had a hundred percent control of what happened to their bodies, but a mated Omega had to rely on their Alpha to provide. If their Alpha wanted them in heat then that is what was going to happen.

“Sam...”

“No, no, no. Hear me out. We just saved the world, everyone is fine and nothing bad happened. We finally have some down time, time to relax. Why should we waste that on a heat?”

Dean looked at him as if he had lost his mind. “Sam, there isn't a better time for this... hell man you haven't had a heat in over a year... fuck I think it's been two... wasn't your last heat while we were on Vacation, right after you cured me? That's not healthy Sam.” Dean brushed his hand through his hair and sighed. “I'm sorry Sam, but I am not getting you suppressants this time.”

Sam didn't wait for more explanations, he turned and walked away. He had a lot of things to get done before he was incapacitated for the next few days. He really wasn't complaining... but this fucking sucked.

***

Sam writhed on the bed, his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and neck and slick was almost constantly oozing from his hole. While his body burned Sam was still 100% in charge of his mind... more like 85% which meant he wasn't in full heat. Dean would wait until Sam was no longer completely coherent, last time he jumped the gun Sam and told him the it wasn't too late to stop this.

Dean wasn't trying to be an asshole, Sam knew that. Dean really was trying to do what was best for him. Going so long between heats was a horrible thing, he should have at least two a year. Having the time to actually go through a heat was just not convenient to their lifestyle... and Sam hated it. Yes it was supposed to be this great thing where Alpha and Omega joined together, said to be the best thing this side of Heaven. Sam had already been to Heaven, Hell and Purgatory, being in heat was more akin to hell... His last heat had been terrible... Dean had over compensated for trying to kill Sam with a hammer and been far too gentle the entire time. Sam had begged for harder, faster anything to get his big brother to really pound him but nothing worked. It wasn't Dean's fault really his Alpha instincts were telling him to protect and care for Sam and all Sam wanted was to be fucked so hard and deep that he would feel it until his next heat...

Sam shook his head, he was less than 50% in control of his own mind now if he was thinking about how hard he wanted it, because yes while Sam loved being fucked by his brother he didn't normally think about how hard he wanted, no needed to get fucked while not in the middle of actually fucking.

Dean was currently on a food run. There was not a lot of things that they would have the ability to make while Sam was in full heat, so normally it would be fruits and vegetables that don't really need to go into the fridge and meat for when it was all said and done... After a heat the Alpha had an all encompassing need to feed their Omega, it was a biological drive from prehistoric times, in case the Omega was pregnant.

He heard the bunker door slam shut, more a conscious move on Dean's part. An Omega close to heat could become dangerous if startled. Even as deep in the Bunker as he was Sam started sniffing the air, hoping to catch scent of his Alpha. No such luck, that meant that Dean had gone straight to the kitchen. Sam growled, he was losing himself... probably at 25%. The more he thought about Dean the less he could grasp his own mind. 

Sam knew the instant that Dean started to head his way. He could smell Dean's arousal. His own smell probably permeated the entire bunker despite the fact that he hadn't left this room since the first stirrings hit. “Dean!” 

As if it had been perfectly timed his brother opened his bedroom door, sexy smirk on his face. “Hey there baby boy, how close are you?”

“Get in here now!” Sam ordered, he was already naked, his hole was drooling and there Dean was across the room fully dressed... the jerk still had his combat boots on.

“Not there yet if you can still order me around... Perhaps I should go rub one out while I wait for you.” It was an empty threat, they both knew it. If Dean masturbated right now with Sam's heat scent filling his nose he would knot his hand... and then Sam would be left to suffer for however long it took to deflate. However, it was the perfect threat to send Sam into full heat.

The Omega whined and attempted to roll over and get to his Alpha. “No, no, no, no! Alpha... please... Alpha. I need....”

“Calm yourself Omega.” Dean started stripping himself, quick and efficient one minute he was fully dressed, the next the only thing he had on him was the samulet. “I'm here baby... right here, and I ain't leaving you.”

***

Two days in and Sam's Omega was furious. His Alpha was deliberately holding back... he had to be. It didn't matter how much he begged, how much he whined Dean was treating him far too gently. Which is not what an Omega in heat wanted thank you very much. Sam was currently on his hands and knees while Dean rode his ass, and it was too soft, not what he needed. He needed it hard and fast and there was nothing he could do to convince Dean. 

“Been too long baby boy, haven't been in heat enough to handle that... just relax I'll get you there.” If that wasn't bad enough Sam could tell that his brother was on suppressants the fucking hypocrite. Alphas technically didn't need to go into rut, and Dean's suppressants couldn't cause sterility from over use like Sam's could, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Dean was allowed to keep his head while Sam was forced to be overcome by his own instincts.

Sam's body shook with a soft climax, nothing like he should be experiencing in the middle of a heat, and instead of knotting him Dean fucking pulled out. “That's it baby boy, oh you're so good for me.”

Sam had enough. His left leg shot back and caught Dean in the middle of his chest and forced him off of Sam and onto the other side of the bed. Dean who had not been expecting this let out an ommpf as he landed, then he lifted his hard with a warning growl. Sam's own snarl was far more frightening and he climbed over his Alpha. Sam used his weight to push Dean back down, his large hands circling his older brother's wrists.

“What are you doing Sam?” The omega snarled again at the challenge. If his Alpha would not provide then he would just have to take it. Sam swung one leg over Dean's hips and lowered himself into his lap. “Sam!” Dean's warning went unheeded. He could feel Dean's thick erect dick hot against his slick hole, he rocked gently against it until the flared tip caught his rim. “Sam don't you dare!”

The Omega snarled one last time before fully seating himself in one go. He howled in absolute pleasure, yes this is what he had needed... Dean roaring under him as he started riding the Alpha's cock. As much as Dean had protested before he wasn't saying anything against it now. Sam used his strong legs to lift himself up to the head of Dean's dick before letting his weight pull him back down. Up down, up down. Now that Sam was setting the pace it was so much faster and brutal. The bed was hitting the wall with every thrust. The cock inside him was striking his prostate on every push inwards... and when Sam was fully seated he could feel the start of Dean's knot.

“Ok Sam roll over now baby and I'll take over...” His Alpha sounded breathless, that meant Sam was doing a good job. He swiveled his hips and on the downwards thrust he felt the head of Dean's dick touch something inside him that he had never felt before, it was wonderful so much more pleasurable than just his prostate... for all the times they had done this, this feeling was new and absolutely amazing. “Oh god baby... so hot.”

Keeping the new angle Sam lifted himself and dropped down again, and yes there was that feeling again... It felt too good. He rose up again feeling the knot pop from his hole, one or two more thrusts and it would be locked in him. He swiveled his hips just that little bit more and dropped down, once again firmly seating himself on Dean's dick. The head not only hit that new place but fully entered it causing Sam to see stars and he orgasamed. His channel clenched down on Dean who was now fully knotted inside him and his cum started pouring.

“Yes, oh shit baby boy... Holy fuck... Yes, yes, yes.” Dean screamed out, rocking his hips up into Sam's. The Omega purred feeling contented as he milked his brother, he gently rocked his hips feeling the head go just that much deeper into where ever it was before retreating just a smidgen before repeating the process. Sam could feel Dean still pulsing with his orgasm... he purred again before leaning over his brother and entering a truly blissful white out.

***

Sam lay passed out on Dean and the older brother sighed. He had always kept a firm leash on his Alpha when ever Sam was in heat because he had planned, at some point, to talk to Sam about having children before allowing his instincts to take over and breed his brother... but it now looked like Sam had taken it upon himself to get knocked up... possibly.

Dean could feel the tip of his dick slipping out of the entrance to Sam's uterus. There was a chance that this wouldn't take... but if Sam decided to ride him again there really wasn't anything that Dean could do about it. While his suppressants kept his mind human it didn't keep him from being able to impregnate Sam... They would just have to wait and see... 

Three days more to go. What could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> My head canon is that there is a special passage that leads from Sam's rectum to his cervix/uterus which is only available while in heat and in labor. Dean who normally takes control avoids it to there is a lesser chance of getting Sam pregnant. That is why it's a new sensation for Sam.
> 
> The slight possible dub-con is for both of them Yes Dean kinda forced the heat, but it was for health reasons. And I don't think Sam is able to consent to anything when in full heat. 
> 
> Dean consented to sex, he didn't really consent to Sam riding him and he didn't consent to possibly getting Sam pregnant though he isn't exactly upset either.
> 
> There may be more to this, not sure yet. Tell me what you think.


End file.
